The topological relationship between the foot reflexes and the organs of the body have been studied for a number of years. Clinical and scientific experimentation have resulted in the creation of foot reflexology area charts. Reflex zone therapy involving massaging of the foot zones shown on these charts can be utilized for the treatment of specific, or general corresponding organic systems of the body.
Stimulation of these foot zones may be accomplished using a number of methods: by directing pressure with the fingers or other instruments, or by using heat or electric impulses applied at each zone. Patients may themselves stimulate these zones through simple finger pressure or stimulation with a device. Zone stimulation has been found to be remarkable in its effectiveness for the relief of pain or treatment of disease.
Although the evolution of the foot reflexology area charts have been perfected in recent years, the location of these reflex zones remain basically the same and are inherently standard in all humans.
Previous charts were made for therapists as an aid to reference when facing the feet of their patient. So as to make do-it-yourself therapy practical, the foot chart had to be reversed.
The concept of massage pressure on the soles of the feet is not totally new, since there are many professional semi-professional and lay persons that practice reflex zone therapy in some degree. In addition, there have been various foot massage apparatus. For example, foot rollers, rubbing mats and insoles with miniature fingers-like protrusions and other devices with massage in mind. These devices may be beneficial to some degree. Best results are obtained from professionally-trained therapists but such professional treatment is often rare and costly and, in many areas, not available or unknown.